


Empties

by ladydragon76



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Fanfiction, M/M, Warning: Disturbing Mental Images, Warning: violence, character: ratchet, genre: horror, rating: R - Freeform, verse: g1, warning: character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-13
Updated: 2012-04-13
Packaged: 2017-11-03 13:30:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/381845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> <a href="http://ladydragon76.livejournal.com/71609.html?thread=896441#t896441">Prompt</a> from quidamling: Ratchet (eh, pick one, they all have awesome) - zombies.  Sorry, am watching a medical mystery thing about zombie sea lions. No lie. And considering the prompt, umm... no smut? 'Cause... ewww?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Empties

**Author's Note:**

> **Warning:** Violence, horror, OC character death of the gory and vicious sort. It’s Ratchet and Empties, so there’s some swearing…  
>  **Notes:** Little late for Halloween, but for all I can’t handle zombie movies, I sure love Empties. 8D

**Title:** Empties  
 **‘Verse:** G1  
 **Series:** None  
 **Rating:** R  
 **Characters:** Ratchet  
 **Summary:** [Prompt](http://ladydragon76.livejournal.com/71609.html?thread=896441#t896441) from quidamling: Ratchet (eh, pick one, they all have awesome) - zombies. Sorry, am watching a medical mystery thing about zombie sea lions. No lie. And considering the prompt, umm... no smut? 'Cause... ewww?  
 **Warning:** Violence, horror, OC character death of the gory and vicious sort. It’s Ratchet and Empties, so there’s some swearing…  
 **Notes:** Little late for Halloween, but for all I can’t handle zombie movies, I sure love Empties. 8D

 

**Empties**

 

Ratchet cursed fluently, ducking into a burned out husk of a building. Fragging seekers! Fragging Wheeljack for blowing his fragging leg off _again_ so that it was Ratchet that had to jaunt on up to Cybertron to get the parts he needed.

Fragger.

And shit! The seekers had landed. Ratchet frowned into the darkness, rolled his optics skyward, then crept deeper into the building. Damn thing was probably a death trap. Decepticons wouldn’t need to find him, just push him into stepping on the wrong spot, and bye-bye medic, he’d be a crumpled heap deep below the surface, or a pancake squashed by the weight of the whole slagged-up structure!

Mentally calling the Decepticons chasing him every foul name he knew, and making up a few more to help soothe his sour mood, Ratchet ducked under a low hanging beam. The area was small, and he couldn’t stand above a crouch, but it would work for a hiding spot. He needed to be out of sight. Even in the darkness, the white of his plating glowed. It’d take nothing for the seekers to find him. He cursed some more, audials dialed up to hear them as they entered the building a few rooms away.

“It’s dark.”

“Wow, that’s a genius observation.”

“Shut up!”

“You shut up!”

“Both of you shut up!” a third voice hissed.

Ratchet bit his lip to keep from snickering. At least he wasn’t being pursued by mental giants. He carefully pushed deeper into the little corner, and waited. If they passed him, he could sneak back out, and be gone before they realized they’d missed him.

One of the other seekers hissed back wordlessly.

“Yeah, yeah. He shot you. You want to crush the life from his spark,” the third voice said. “Just shut up so we can find the glitch.”

Ratchet could hear the scuff of their feet, and rolled his optics. Did they really think he didn’t know they were trying to find him? Or that he couldn’t hear them coming a megamile away? Primus.

He did tense, readying his blaster quietly as they entered the room he was in. A narrow beam of light swept back and forth, then shone in through the entry to his little cubby hole.

Slag.

They moved slowly closer, the beam bouncing a little.

“Wait!” one whispered. “Over there. I saw movement.”

“It’s dark,” another whispered back.

There was an annoyed sigh, and the light went away. He risked a look and could see all three seekers in the center of the room. They were looking past him, toward the next doorway.

There was a scuff of sound, and three sets of wings perked right up. Ratchet frowned though. He _should_ be alone in this building. So who the frag was giving him the accidental assist?

Was it even accidental?

The seekers moved forward, the beam of light moving, but barely penetrating the blackness. With their attention caught by whatever had made that sound, Ratchet inched forward. He was careful of every movement, and was nearly out when a low, hollow groan sounded. He glanced toward the sound, and waited while the seekers traded looks, then moved forward again.

“Maybe we wounded him too?” the one asked, stepping ahead of his trine mates. Ratchet could see the energon leaking from his wing, and suppressed the urge to fix it.

Another groan sounded with another scuff and scrape, and Ratchet felt his spark contract a little. It was silly to be afraid of the dark. Somehow someone had seen him come in, and they were giving him a chance to escape. Hopefully they had a way out of this mess on their own, because he had a limited amount of time, and if some harebrained glitch with a savior complex caused him to be stuck here away from his patient waiting for the next spacebridge ride, Ratchet was going to be pissed. More pissed.

Ratchet crawled on the tips of his feet and his hands. He probably looked farking ridiculous, but he was being quieter than the morons hunting for him.

Especially when the one shrieked, and the other two started shouting and swearing.

“Shoot it!”

“Holy slag! What is that?!”

The one with the bleeding wing just kept screaming.

Ratchet stared with wide optics, shocked cold at the sight. Then he gasped as more movement came from the shadows.

Empties. Holy fucking Primus on a pogo stick, they were frelling _Empties_!

He remained frozen for a moment, too gobsmacked to think. With a sharp shake of his helm to get his processors going, Ratchet stood, and backed away. The seekers were screaming and shouting, shooting at the Empties _including_ the one on their trine mate. Ratchet shook his head again in denial of the sight, but that didn’t change anything. He was still staring at a living nightmare.

A scream arced higher, static-laced and terrified, only to cut off with a gurgle.

For just an instant, Ratchet thought he should run while the running was good, but he was already lifting his blaster. He noticed the idiot Decepticons actually _pause_ to look at him.

“Shoot them, you dumbaft morons!” Ratchet snapped.

The Empties barely took notice of the shots, far more intent on their meal than they were the mechs trying to end them. Ratchet frowned, and with his free hand dug into his subspace.

“Ok. I won’t bitch about the leg anymore,” he murmured, hand closing on the magnetic grenade Wheeljack had given him just the other day. Raising his voice, Ratchet said, “You’re gonna want to run for the door now.”

“But Crosswind-“ the one seeker cried.

“He’s already dead.” _Primus, please, **please** let him be dead_. No one deserved that sort of death.

The other seeker, the one that had been carrying the light, grabbed the other’s arm and began pulling him back, firing as he went. One of the Empties looked up, and Ratchet, by sheer luck, put a shot through its optic.

It dropped like a stone.

“Oh, of _fragging_ course!” he snarked. “Primus-damned zombie movies are farking right!”

“What?!”

“Headshot. Headshot kills them.” Not that it mattered now. Ratchet tossed the grenade, then ran like Unicron was on his aft. One thing that was always predictable about Wheeljack’s toys was that they weren’t predictable. He could hear the seekers running after him, then… nothing.

Just a sucking silence, then a brush of air. Warmth swelled outward, and Ratchet dove sideways, rolling into a crouch beside an old, thick crumbling wall. Fire shot past him, then a boom shook Cybertron itself. Ratchet fell to his aft, crab-crawling backwards. He could hear the shouts and cursing of the seekers, which meant they were still there and a threat. Staying low, Ratchet took his chance to escape.

Primus! Seekers, Empties, and he hadn’t even made it to the damn lab!

Ratchet cursed roundly, and made good his escape. He’d quit bitching about the leg, but he was going to find other things to glitch Wheeljack’s audials about.

~ | ~

**([Table of Contents](http://ladydragon76.livejournal.com/6214.html) )**


End file.
